Inevitable
by jB Watanabe
Summary: Valentine's Day Special. That was how Shiho Miyano cursed whoever invented Valentine's Day.


**Chapter Status ~ **Untouched

* * *

**Detective Conan**  
**Copyright © 1994**  
**Gosho Aoyama**

All rights reserved

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, obviously pretty late. But who cares? It's still a Valentine's Day Special. Probably some OOCness under there, just to warn you. And quite rushed, since I can't catch my train of thoughts recently. It's quite confusing.

* * *

**Inevitable  
Copyright © 2013  
jB**

All rights reserved

* * *

_**~ That was how Shiho Miyano cursed whoever invented Valentine's Day.~**_

* * *

February 14, Valentine's Day, 16:35 P.M.

Shiho Miyano, a girl who had faced with some of the toughest challenges known to the world, found herself in a situation she never would have imagined to happen to her.

Of course, it wasn't as if she didn't understand how troublesome it was to cope up with your fans every single second of the day at school, especially at that particular occasion.

She did have her own problems with the bunch of chocolates that ーquite literallyー buried both her table and chair, and of course, invaded her locker that day. It felt like she was the heartthrob with the majority of the male student population as her loyal and...well, obsessed fan 'girls.'

However, what her genius mind couldn't comprehend was how she ended up being pinned against the back wall of a broom cabinet by none other than the famous Detective of the East himself.

"W-what are you doing, Kudー" using her venomous tone, she tried to intimidate the young man behind her, while wriggling her way out of that cramped space. Only to be cut off and turned rigid, when the famous detective clamped his palm on her mouth and wrapped his free arm around her waist to stop her from struggling.

"Shh! They'll hear us!" panic was obviously present in his half-whispered, half-screamed tone. Shin'ichi still held herーdespite the sudden rigidness of her bodyー while he strained his ears to catch the conversation of his man-eating fan club, who, by the way, _conveniently_ ーnote the sarcasm in hereー decided to halt just in front of the classroom where their hiding place was located.

_Oh no_, now it was time for the young chemist to panic when the inevitable chaos, that occurs within her body system whenever the famous high school detective was close to her, started. Moreover, with his lean chest pressed against her back, his arm tightly locking hers to her side, his well-defined hand pressed against her faucet of venom and his ragged breath fanning the back of her head, there was no denial he was unnecessarily close.

Shiho, also known as the Ice Queen, braced herself for the incoming humiliation, hoping against all odds, praying to all gods she knows, that the detective freak won't notice the mentioned chaos that was desperately trying to pulverized her rib cage. Not to mention, the warmth that uncharacteristically consumed her whole face.

However, luck seemed to be shy around her that particular day, for his so-called fan girls _conveniently _ーdon't forget the sarcasm in this ー left at that moment. The young detective started to relax. With his heart beat gradually returned to its normal pace, the noise hers was making was getting louder and louder by the second.

Well, even if he wasn't so observant, the beating against his chest would surely get his attention, "Oi, Miyano. You're heart beat's like stampeding elephants," though he could still be as oblivious.

"O-of course it is!" she spat at him making him flinched. "You dragged me into this mess! What do you think the school will think if they found us inside this cabinet?!"

Shin'ichi, just realizing how cramped it was for the two of them, and how soft her body felt against his, started blushing like a ripe tomato. Though, with the worry, that perhaps, there still was someone ーspecifically, one of his fan girls ー guarding outside, he still tried to keep her from struggling, despite her demand to let her go.

"They still might be outside!" he hysterically half-whispered, half screamed again.

From that struggle, Shiho accidentally jabbed her elbow against his stomach rather hard. It caused the young detective to lean forward against her, his groan now right beside her ear, and his strong arms wrapped tightly around her. Another batch of blood flowed up to her face again.

That was the exact moment when an innocent passer-by named Sonoko Suzuki, who almost forgot the chocolate she wanted to give to her boyfriend, noticed the noise and opened the broom cabinet. As she opened the door, she was met with the sight of the two most famous school celebrities in a position a minor under 18 years of age should never try to imagine.

Needless to say, rumors spread faster than epidemic. So the next day, the two poor Valentine victims were greeted by the brightest, most sparkling, full-of-drama spotlight ever known to Teitan High's history.

That was how Shiho Miyano, famous Ice Queen prodigy, whom most of the school's male population admired from afar ーand even, some girls tooー cursed whoever invented Valentine's Day.

* * *

_**~ Inevitable/End ~**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Reviews, Flames, Constructive Criticisms, or even just a 'Hi' is greatly welcomed. I hope you all enjoyed the little comedy I presented. If it is considered a comedy. XP

* * *

_**~ jB ~**_


End file.
